It Don't Come Easy
by Bean0505
Summary: In my world, Logan and Veronica don't stay apart for long. How 'There Has to be a Morning After Pill' should have ended.
1. Logan

Title : It Don't Come Easy  
Length : 1/3  
Rating : PG13-ish  
Disclaimer : I own nothing, I make no profit. Rob Thomas and The CW are the big cheeses.  
Spoilers : Up to S3 - "There's Got to be a Morning ..."

Summary : In my world, Logan and Veronica never stay apart for very long.

_His story begins with the slamming of a door._

-- Logan --

He hated that his first instinct the moment the door slammed shut behind her was to pick up the closet bottle on the bar. He didn't even look at what the pint was of. He just twisted the cap off, stared at it blankly for a moment, and tossed it across the room, then tipped the bottle to his lips. He drained the bottle, without stopping. The searing burn of the liquor as it went down distracted him from the pain building in his chest.

He gasped for breath as the burn faded, hot tears streaking down his face. A fierce roar came from him as he threw the empty bottle across the room with violent force. It exploded against the far wall with a loud crash, pieces of it skittering all over the floor.

He stood staring at the shards of glass. Shattered. That was how he felt. That was the look in her eyes when she asked him to make it not true. They were like the glass now glinting in the dim light here and there on the floor. Too broken to ever be put back together.

With that thought, the pain in his chest throbbed. He reached for the next bottle in line. Another drink. More liquor to drown the pain. He liked to call this 'Liquid Therapy'. If he drank enough, which was the plan, he would pass out. Then he wouldn't feel It. Tearing at him from the inside, trying to gnaw it's way out.

Over and over in his head he heard her words and saw her face. Eyes shining with betrayal, lip trembling. Anger. Sorrow. Shattered.

He hated himself. He knew it was only a matter of time before this day would come. The day that she would uncover the one 'wart' she couldn't see past. He had brief fleeting anger wondering how she had found out. No one knew. No one. Except that filthy whore, of course. He was sure that whore had taken great pleasure in telling Veronica.

The memory of that night in Aspen was one he often tried to forget ever happened. It sickened him. He had been so drunk, so alone and so completely destroyed that when Madison started to undress him, he didn't stop her. It was like he wasn't in his body any longer, but detached and watching from a distance. He had just turned his eyes away while it happened and figured that this was rock bottom looked like.

He tipped the bottle to his lips with a bitter laugh. He now had a completely new view of rock bottom. Having Veronica back for the last few weeks, it had been a high. She was an addiction for him. Everything about her intoxicated him - mind and body - she was his drug.

Another bitter laugh, another sip from the bottle. Now he was a junkie without a drug. There was no substitute.

'Only another drink ... keep to the plan, Echolls.' he thought.

An hour later the plan was in full effect. He had emptied the second bottle and was nursing a third. He wanted to get really, really drunk - not end up dead of alcohol poisoning. 'Liquid Therapy' was all about the pacing. He had made it into his room and was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. It was coming, he could feel it - the darkness that would give him some peace. His glossy eyes started to close slowly.

He didn't find the darkness he seeked though. His tears still slipped out the corner of his eyes, nothing was stopping the pain from eating away at him. Her face haunted him. 

When Logan next opened his eyes, he could see that the sky was starting to lighten outside his window. Another day was coming. Logan's head throbbed, his eyes felt like there was sand in them. He didn't want to face another day.

He sat up quickly, a little too quickly. The room spun and he had to hold his head in both hands for a moment till it passed. When he finally got to his feet, he staggered to the living room for another bottle. He actually took the time to read the label. Captain Morgan Rum. Taking a big swig, he mused to himself that he had always enjoyed sailing with the Captain.

As he took a few gulps from the bottle, he knew that it wasn't working. He could keep drinking, but nothing would stop the thoughts that kept running through his head.

The loss he felt.

Knowing that it was bound to happen – he'd hoped that he could've held on to her a little longer. But trying to hold on to Veronica was like riding a roller coaster without the safety bar. An exciting, terrifying challenge –but eventually you're going to be throw off and left behind broken from the fall.

--- TBC ---


	2. Veronica

Summary : In my world, Logan and Veronica never stay apart for very long.

_Her story begins with an attack of conscience_

-- Veronica --

"You're going soft, Mars!" Weevil called out as she walked away.

Veronica didn't turn around. She had no snappy come back.

Weevil wasn't wrong.

She just kept walking to her car.

She couldn't stop the voice of Bonnie's father and the words he'd said to console his daughter from running on repeat in her head. Forget the religious content - it was more the message itself. What he said about hate, revenge and forgiveness. Veronica wanted to believe that she could benefit from his words.

Not having Madison's car cubed was a first step. 

It was going to take more than just that. Veronica knew she didn't want anger to keep tearing her down, for revenge to be her driving force and she really did want to forgive Logan.

Veronica drove home as if on auto-pilot, the streets of Neptune a blur.

When she walked into the apartment she was greeted by the smell of her fathers chili and Backup jumping to lick her face.

"Hey buddy." She cooed to him as she scratched his ears, "Did you get to bite any bad guys today?"

"No, but he did get to show a sea gull who was boss at the beach earlier." Keith said from where he stood stirring a pot on the stove.

Backup gave Veronica one last lick and padded off to the couch.

"You're just in time kiddo, Papa's got supper all ready for his little princess." Keith smiled as Veronica dropped herself into the chair. He noticed how tired she looked – he had been noticing it for a few days now. He also noticed that she hadn't eaten much lately.

He dished out the bowls and sat across from her. Veronica picked up her spoon and started moving the chili around in her bowl staring down at it blankly.

"If you're worried I've poisoned it in some way, let me assure you it's safe." Keith motioned to her food. "I'm counting on you to look after me when I'm old and senile." 

Veronica looked up from the bowl and gave her father a small smile. "What do you mean 'when'?" she asked as she took a small bite.

"Haha … funny girl." Keith deadpanned. He watched Veronica continue to take a few more bites then settled into his bowl happy to see her eating.

They had carried on chitchat for the rest of dinner, it wasn't until they were washing up the last of the dishes when Veronica got that blank look back again. She stared down into the sink as the water drained.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see her father reaching to put the now clean bowls back into the cupboard.

"Dad? You loved Mom, right?"

Keith's whole body tensed with the question, Veronica saw it and continued quickly.

"Despite all the lies, the drinking, the cheating … you loved her – even with all her flaws?"

Keith slowly closed the cupboard door and placed his hands to lean on the counter before him a bit. He considered how out of the blue her question was, but his daughter didn't ask random questions - there was always a purpose. He wasn't sure where this had come from, but he knew that she wouldn't be wandering into a known loaded subject if it weren't important.

"Dad?" 

Keith turned to face Veronica. She stood fiddling with the washcloth in her hand, unsuccessfully trying to look casual.

He also suspected that this was somehow less about Lianne and more about Logan.

"Yes, honey, I loved your mother." He finally answered. "I love her still, well, who she used to be. I always will."

Veronica nodded slowly. "If Mom had made it through rehab, cleaned up – was the person she used to be again … Do you think you could have forgiven her?"

Keith was silent again for a moment. He wondered what Logan had done. The recent break-up, not to be confused with the one just before, had been extremely hard on Veronica. She put on that fake plastic smile, but Keith saw it in his daughters' eyes. She loved that boy and whatever happened was eating away at her from the inside.

"Yes, I would have." Keith admitted honestly, surprising himself a little. "If your mother had of showed real remorse for what she had done, if she made every effort to go straight – I would have forgiven her."

Veronica nodded, Keith couldn't tell if his answer had helped any with whatever was going on inside Veronica's head.

She made to turn and leave the room.

"Honey?" Keith said softly.

Veronica turned back to him.

He gave her a small smile and stepped towards her. "I don't know what Logan did..."

Veronica shook her head and opened her mouth to object, but Keith waved a hand slightly to silence her and continued.

"And I don't want to, but I do know that Logan loves you. The night he carried you home after you'd been drugged and left in the parking garage, it was written all over his face."

Veronica's eyes watered. She looked down and focused on the washcloth she still had in her hand. She should have known that her father would see right through her. She had made to deny that this was all about Logan, but knew it was useless.

Keith continued, he felt it important Veronica know more about that night and how it was a turning point for how he saw Logan. In that one night, Logan had wiped away all of Keith's prior judgements, worries or ill feelings he may have been harboring towards the young man.

The image of opening the door to see Logan protectively cradling Veronica's barely conscience frame in his arms was burned into his mind. What stood out most was the terror and helplessness in Logan's tear rimmed eyes and the way he held onto the tiny form of Veronica with such love and protection.

He saw the way Logan gently laid her down on the couch, softly telling her that he was with her, that they were home and safe with her father. Holding her hand in his and brushing the hair off her forehead.

"You don't know the panic we went through that night. Logan blamed himself – he said that he should have found you sooner, that you shouldn't have been alone in the first place. He showed me that night he would go to any length to protect you. Just like I would."

Keith pulled Veronica to him into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"If you gave him a chance, I believe that Logan would do anything to make things right between you two. You know, they say love don't come easy." Keith pulled back and looked into Veronica's eyes. "I disagree. I think loving someone is the easiest thing you can do – it's a feeling and it's there. Whether you want it to be or not. It's the fighting to stay together that doesn't come easy. You have to really want it. Your mother was never willing to make the effort…"

Keith watched Veronica quickly wipe away a tear that had escaped. "You have to decide if you want whatever happened between you and Logan to be the reason you're not with the person you love."

He kissed Veronica on the forehead and went into his room leaving her alone in the hall.

She stood there for a moment, going over the last few minutes and conversation she just had. The one where her father – the man who threw Logan up against the very wall she was staring at – just told her to give him another chance. Even in the confusion that this created for her, Veronica couldn't help but see how a lot of what her father had said made sense.

She knew that Logan loved her. She didn't need her father to tell her this, but he did confirm it. Veronica even knew it was because Logan loved her so much that he fell so hard and fast when they were apart. Logan excelled in the art of wallowing. Drowning his sorrows in a bottle of whatever was handy being the first step.

Veronica, though she may not lash out with his particular finesse, could relate to the desire. She didn't find it any easier to be apart either. She buried it, she ignored it, she ran from it … but all of that was never enough … the truth was never far behind.

She loved Logan. She had for longer then she liked to admit, her love for him had always been there - lurking deep down inside. They had something ... she didn't want to say special - it sounded cheesy ... but they were connected by the past they shared, they understood each other in ways that no one else ever would. They were... Well, he said it best ... bloodshed and lives ruined.

"Love is a battlefield." Veronica muttered to herself. Immediately followed by. "Great ... now I'll have that song stuck in my head!"

Veronica's truth was this - she didn't want to lose Logan. She still believed in the reasons that drove her to Logan's suite to reunite after their last break-up. She wasn't interested in finding someone else just to fill a space.

Not when she knew what she wanted. She wanted Logan. Warts and all ... she still craved Logan. If love was indeed a battlefield, than she was a warrior and Logan was the only opponent she was interested in facing.

She just had to stop thinking of him with Madison. Over and over, scene after scene she tortured herself. That his hands had touched her, lips had kissed her...

Tears welled in her eyes, she felt sick. She took a few wobbly steps to the couch and sat down. Resting her head in her hands she drew a few deep breaths. The nausea passed. She couldn't go on like this. She couldn't keep walking around on the brink of falling apart.

Veronica let out a cross between a frustrated growl and a sigh. She needed a new angle on this story. She was determined to find a way to get past this. Her father was right. She had to decide if she was willing to let what happened be the reason she's not with the person she loves.

She needed to spin the scene and see it from another point of view. Apply some logic. Remove some emotion. Just another case.

Logically, Logan had not cheated on her. They were apart when It happened. She could even logically see how Logan would have gotten that drunk and probably remembers little of what happened.

Though she accused him of it, she also logically knew that Logan did not do this to hurt her. She, in fact, would bet money Logan intended for her to never discover this information because he knew exactly how much it _would_ hurt her.

She could even step back and see the shame in Logan's eyes when she confronted him. See the tears that welled as he tried anything, said anything to make her stay. She would have had to be deaf to miss the desperate tone in his voice and blind to not see the sorrow on his face.

She needed to use what she logically knew to show how events really could have happened.

She stared blankly at the dark TV screen. Lost in thought. She conjured a new image in her head.

_A very drunk Logan lies on the bed, clearly on the verge of passing out. Beside him a very pushy Madison slowly unbuttons his shirt. She is telling him that he'll really enjoy this and how she'll make him forget all about Veronica._

The only thing Logan seemed to register is Veronica's name. He smiled at it, having thought of her. Madison mistakenly takes it as encouragement from Logan. She continues to have her way with him while Logan lays completely unresponsive.

She liked the idea that Madison had taken extreme advantage of his drunken stupor. Veronica had no doubt that Madison could and would sink that low. Madison was, at best, pushy and insignificant.

Veronica smiled at this last thought. Madison was insignificant. This was it – the answer to her father's suggestion. No way Veronica was going to let that insignificant … slut … think that she is the reason for her and Logan being apart. No way was Veronica Mars going to let _her be the reason_.

Veronica knew Logan's true feelings for Madison, he never really hid them in school – despite the fact that his best surfer buddy was dating her. He would not soberly, in his right mind, ever choose to … have relations with That.

With the smile still on her lips, Veronica shouted out that she had some errands to run and left the apartment before waiting for her father's response.

She knew that this didn't make everything better, but it was a start and she wasn't going to keep running away this time. She only ever went in circles and ended up back where she started - looking at the dark wooden door of the Presidential Suite at the Neptune Grand Hotel, gathering up the courage to raise her fist and knock.

--- TBC ---


	3. LoVe part 1

_A/N : This is a short one. I'm breaking this last chapter up to have two versions. The end result is the same - just one is PG-rated and the other R-rated. I wanted to make it friendly to all - I know that there could be some readers out there who may not like the 'smut'!! I hope to have both versions completed soon!! Thanx for reading!! And Thank You to those who've left feedback - it's awesome!! Keep it coming!! _

Summary: In my world, Logan and Veronica never stay apart for very long.

_It's their story that doesn't have an end._

-- LoVe --

Veronica had been standing staring at the door before her for about 10 minutes now. She had pretended twice already that she was trying to find the key in her bag when people passed by. The irony being she had two in her bag, both in plain sight.

Veronica took a deep breath, readied herself and raised her fist to knock. Before she could connect, it swung open.

Both Dick and Veronica jumped in surprise, eyes wide and locked on each other.

Dick recovered quickly sneering. "Ver-On-Ica. Come over to kick the puppy some more?" He purposely blocked her from entering the suite by leaning awkwardly across the threshold.

Veronica glared at him; "Get out of the way, Dick."

"Seriously, Veronica." Dick leaned towards her a little and lowered his voice, "You've already ripped his heart out. Come back for his balls now?"

Veronica pursed her lips, inhaling sharply and then blew out a frustrated breath. She silently prayed for patience.

"Seriously, Dick" she spat back. "Get. Out. Of. The. Way."

Dick let out a surprised 'Oh!' as Veronica hooked her small leg around the back of his, knocking his knees forward. She easily stepped to the side and into the suite as Dick fell out into the hall. Before he could get up, Veronica shot him a sweet smile and slammed the door shut. He probably didn't have his keycard, but just in case - she flicked the bar of the night lock securely in place.

Walking towards Logan's room she could hear loud music. She recognized it as an old Def Leopard song 'Love Bites'. A sad smile crossed her lips.

She pushed the door open and took a tentative step inside. The only light was coming from that stupid fish display behind the bed. The room stank of stale liquor. In the dim light she could see Logan sitting on the bed, head lulled back and resting on the headboard. His eyes were closed and he was taping his hands in time with the music on his knees.

She walked over to the stereo and turned the music down.

"Dick!" Logan protested, voice slurred. "I was listening to tha..." He trailed off when his eyes focused on her.

He almost smiled. Veronica saw it - just for a moment, when he realized it was her standing there and not Dick. He almost smiled, but shook his head slightly and it was gone.

"Love bites?" Veronica motioned to the stereo.

"Well, it was between this or Patrick Swayze's 'She's Like the Wind' ... But, alas!" He swayed slightly on the edge of the bed dramatically swinging a hand to his forehead, "I couldn't find my copy of the Dirty Dancing soundtrack!" He gave a lopsided smirk. "You don't happen to have it do you?"

Veronica watched him closely. He was drunk. It was obvious that all he had done these last few days was sit in this room and drink. He had lost the tie, but he was still wearing the same dress shirt and pants as when she left him. He was unshaven. His eyes shone in the darkness and she could almost feel the pain rolling off him in waves.

She approached the bed slowly. How could they keep doing this to each other? Can't be together - can't be apart? It all seemed like a cruel joke. Logan's choice of song seemed extremely fitting. Love does, indeed, bite.

Yet, here she was. Still in love with him. Always in love with him.

Logan watched as she stopped just in front of him out of the corner of his eye. He kept his head down and avoided looking directly at her. He half thought this was some drunken delusion. When he first saw her standing by the stereo he had to shake his head. She'd been haunting him for days.

He felt her hand on the side of his face, gently lifting his chin. He allowed it. Her other hand ran through his hair, smoothing it back. He held his breath.

Their eyes met and they just looked at each other. Each seeing the same series of emotions reflected back. Pain. Need. Loss… so many, too many swirling together.

"Look what we do to each other?" Veronica broke the silence, whispering the question.

Logan quickly wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to rest his head on her chest. She cradled him to her and continued to stroke his hair. His shoulders shook as he started crying.

"Please ... I love you ... I'm sorry, I'm sorry ... I need you ..." he pleaded in broken sobs, "Please ... I'll do better ... don't leave me alone... I'm sorry ... I love you, Veronica. Just you ... always you ..."

Veronica's tears ran down her face as she rocked him slowly back and forth. "Shhh ... I know, I know. I'm here. I'm not leaving. Not anymore." she soothed. She held him tightly as if to prove the point.

When he quieted, she slipped out of his arms, stepped back and pulled him to his feet. She led him into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

Once satisfied with the water temp, she turned back to Logan. She undid the only two remaining buttons and pushed the dress shirt off his shoulders, letting it drop to the floor. Logan watched her with searching eyes as she undressed him. He dared not breathe or make any noise; he didn't want to break the spell of calm comfort she created as her hands softly moved over his skin. She was really there - gently directing his now naked form into the shower.

Logan stood letting the water cascade down his chest. He welcomed the warmth and leaned into it further, letting the water run over his head. He heard movement outside the shower and disappointedly thought that Veronica had left. He squeezed his eyes shut, certain that she was going to walk out of the suite again.

--- TBC ---


	4. Love part 2 smut free

_A/N: Sorry for the wait! The ending for this fic has been eluding me. I still don't know if I'm 100 happy with this, let me know what you think! I am still working on the Smut version ... hopefully I'll have it completed in the next few days._

When he felt her hand again on him, he instantly relaxed. She was still there. She had not left. She had taken her jacket and shirt off - now just wearing a simple white tank top. Her hair was pulled into a small ponytail. She stood just outside the shower and the water's spray.

Logan watched as she lathered up a shower puff with his body wash. Without speaking, she handed it to him. He got the obvious message and slowly started to wash up. He smirked to himself as he did so, thinking it funny that the first thing Veronica did was put him in the shower. He couldn't blame her though; he really was starting to smell bad.

The water and the fresh smell of the body wash started to clear Logan's head. The haze he had enveloped himself in was lifting.

Having seen him become more alert, Veronica stepped back from the shower and watched his form through the frosted glass door. She leaned against the sink counter and sighed. For the first time in days, the sigh was not filled with frustration and grief –it was a sigh of relief.

The moment Logan had wrapped his arms around her; the hurt stopped … the gapping wound she had been walking around with closed over inside. The one person who can hurt her most is the only person who can make it better.

When Logan turned the water off, she placed a towel close by for him and left the room. She gave him a few minutes to dry off and then stuck her hand in the door with a pair of his pajama pants.

He walked back into the room a few minutes later to find Veronica sitting on the bed, staring out the window. She had cleared off the last few days' collection of various food containers and empty bottles.  
He stood for a moment and watched her. She looked tired and drained. He could see that the last few days were hard on her as well. It was what he didn't see that made him smile – gone was the anger and sorrow.

Veronica noticed Logan standing just outside the bathroom door, his eyes on her. He was smiling, but she couldn't quite read the expression on his face.

"What?" she asked finally.

Logan's smile spread across his face. He ducked his head, almost shyly. Finally he muttered, "You're beautiful."

Veronica laughed. She didn't expect it, but she laughed loud and hard at Logan's comment, "Right." She gasped catching her breath "I haven't really slept in 5 days. I'm sure I look fantastic!"

Logan walked towards the bed, "You're here and you're beautiful."

He sat beside her. His smile faded. He almost didn't want to ask the question he had on the tip of his tongue, but he had to. "Why are you here?"

Veronica nodded at the question, as if it was a fair one. She thought for a moment, a determined look on her face. Logan resisted the urge he had to suddenly grab and kiss her. He could almost see her mind working to come up with the perfect response.

"Because I belong here." She finally stated simply with a shrug.

Logan couldn't stop the smile from returning. "You belong here? At the Neptune Grande? With the tacky fish displays?" He couldn't stop being a smart-ass either.

Veronica narrowed her eyes at him and smacked his arm lightly.

"No, Jackass." She smiled. "I belong where ever you are." She poked him on the chest for emphasis.

Logan caught her hand in his bringing it up to his lips to kiss the backside gently. She felt his lips curl into a smile against her skin. "Say it again?"

Veronica curled her fingers around Logan's hand and squeezed, "I belong with you."

"But," Logan paused. Another question he feared asking. He didn't want to spook Veronica and send her running, but he wanted to get everything out so they could really move past it all. "What about… what … I've done?"

Her eyes flashed with sadness briefly. She again took a moment to think of her answer. Logan waited, watching her with his dark eyes. He thought it was odd her silence didn't make him nervous. He could see that she was not about to run. There were sure signs Veronica Mars gave off when she was about to run. She was not giving off any of them right now.

Despite the serious topic they were discussing, her posture was very relaxed. Her hand was still holding Logan's, now resting in her lap. She had leaned in closer and was almost resting her chin on his shoulder. She wasn't going anywhere.

"I have aggressively worked to process everything these last few days. I thought all hope was lost, that I was never going to be able to get by this … I thought a lot of things and most of them were clouded by the non-stop slide show of stomach turning scenarios. Whether asleep or awake I was haunted just the same. It has been exhausting both emotionally and physically."

As Veronica spoke she shifted and moved up the bed to lie down. Logan followed and settled beside her. Veronica immediately curled into his side, resting her head on his shoulder. Logan held her close, silently telling himself he was never letting her go again.

"Getting back here to you hasn't been easy. You own a big thank you to the very wise man who helped me realize I'm not willing to live a life without you over what happened one drunken night in Aspen."

Veronica looked up to meet Logan's eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but Veronica raised her hand to silence him.

On the drive over, it suddenly struck Veronica that she had never told Logan she loved him. She had never actually said the words out loud. She thought it, knew it, felt it – but never flat out told him.

Her mind had replayed the moments past where the 'L' word was used. It was always Logan and usually in the form of a question. 'Do you love me too?' or 'Do you still love me?' It made her heart hurt to think that he actually had to ask … that he didn't just know … the way she knew he loved her.

"How would he have known?" She had asked herself aloud, somberly.

She kept those walls up, she always played the defensive. She always assumed the worst. No wonder Logan felt like he had to measure up to something or like he was trying to earn a reward – punch the bad guy, get a kiss from the girl. It was how it started between them after all.

"I love you Logan."

She watched his expression closely. First surprise at her confession, but then quickly joy … relief. His eyes were shining again in the dim light.

Veronica raised her hand up to trace his jaw lightly with her finger tips tenderly.

Saying it out loud felt good and she wondered why it had taken her this long. "I love you. I have, in my own way, since the first time we kissed at the Camelot. I may not have always trusted you…" her voice dropped off a bit, laced with regret.

She remembered accusing him of raping her, of killing Lilly … She wondered how she could have believed any of it to be true after he had so fiercely protected her from the then-thought-it-be gun totting psycho. She often wondered how He had ever forgiven her, trusted her after she had failed Him so many times.

"… but I always loved you. It never goes away." She finally finished.

Logan opened his mouth to speak, but found that he was at a loss for words. All he had ever wanted was this moment, Veronica opening up and actually admitting she loved him, and now that it was here … It was better then he had ever imagined.

He closed the small gap between them and kissed her. It was all he could think to do, all he wanted to do. She smiled against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck getting as close as she could.

Feeling giddy, Veronica giggled and pulled back to rest her forehead on Logan's.

"I've missed you." Logan confessed.

Veronica smiled, "You'll never have to again. I'm not running away anymore. You're stuck with me Echolls."

Logan smiled, beaming. "I think I can handle that."

Veronica quirked and eyebrow playfully, "Are you sure? I'm quite a handful. Unruly and stubborn to a fault." She warned.

Logan reached up and brushed her hair off her forehead lovingly. "I wouldn't want you any other way."

"I'm sorry that it's taken me this long to figure it out, sorry for the things I've done …" Veronica quietly whispered.

Logan shook his head slightly, "It was all worth it. I love you. Nothing will change that."

Veronica snuggled into Logan's embrace further, wrapping herself around his body, head rested on his chest. She felt relaxed and safe in Logan's arms.

Exhaustion from the past week was catching up. She closed her eyes and listened to the steady beat of Logan's heart beneath her ear. She was soothed by the rise and fall of his chest as he took deep even breaths.

She was just starting to drift off to sleep when Logan's low voice rumbled through him as he softly spoke to her.

"You should know that I'm not always going to drift like this, Ronnie. I'll find my way as long as I have you."

She nodded at his words, too peaceful and comfortable to lift her head.

"You should also know that once we graduate, I'm going to ask you to marry me." Logan whispered and kissed the top of her head.

Veronica smiled, but didn't open her eyes. She tightened her hold on him. "You should know that I'll say yes."


	5. Extended Bonus Smut Ending

_A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone who's taken the time to read and review!! A big Thanks as well for hanging in there while I_ _struggled to finish this fic! I'm glad it's done (tho I don't know if I love the ending) ... I just have some many ideas flying around in my head that I want to get started on, I just didn't fell right leaving this one hanging! _

_This is rate M - for smut ... you've been warned. ;)_

_---_

Logan awoke sometime later, how much later he didn't know.

Without opening his eyes, he immediately did know that he was alone in the bed. So he didn't open them, he squeezed them tightly shut throwing his arm over his face and fought the crushing idea that it had all been a dream.

Scratch that - a cruel nightmare. Nothing more than a liquor induced Utopia and reality was Veronica didn't actually come back to him, she didn't forgive him, never finally said that she loved him and there hadn't been these amazing moments where they spoke honestly with hope of a future together.

Barely containing the wave of grief that was building, Logan held his breath. It was then that he heard the faint sound of water running. Like the shower.

Slowly lifting is arm, Logan let out the breath he had been holding in a sigh of relief. He could see the sheets disturbed on Veronica's side of the bed. He then caught sight of the tank top she had been wearing carelessly left on the floor, her jeans in a pile a few steps from them, her bra and her underwear all creating a path to the bathroom door.

His heart rate slowed and the panic faded. She was there. She hadn't left. It all, had in fact, happened. Veronica had come back to him. Those words, THE actual words, I love you had willingly come from those lips. Every wonderful moment of it had been true.

She had spoke before of wanting to be truly intimate with one another and Logan finally felt like they were there, or at least at a place where _there _was possible.

He didn't expect things to be easy. What was it he said in the drunken ramble alterna-prom night … 'They don't write songs about the ones that come easy' … something like that … and it's true. Life wasn't easy. He just knew that was a lot easier when he had Veronica at his side.

Of course, they were always going to have their differences of opinions on many topics, of this he was sure. There was more than one fight in the future. It was knowing that there was a future together … despite the differences, even knowing that it was the differences that made it work.

Logan smiled to himself as the thoughts ran through his head. He didn't know that happiness like he was feeling this moment was even possible. He wondered if there would ever be anything that could top this feeling, this day. Maybe the day that they actually marry, or perhaps the day they have their first child? Yeah, those just might do it.

Slowly realizing that he's been staring at Veronica's bra, Logan lets his eyes follow the sound of water to the bathroom door. She hadn't run … she was right in the next room having a shower.

A wicked smile crossed Logan's face as he quickly leap from the bed. They had yet to make this reunion 'official' in every sense. And, although Logan liked that they had talked first, he was eager to 'seal the deal' with more than just the one kiss they shared last night.

Following the path of Veronica's cloths, he let his own pajama pants join the trail.

---

Veronica had awoken from a blissfully, perfect dreamless sleep. She had no idea how long she'd been out, but she knew that it was the best sleep she'd had in at least a week.

Without opening her eyes she also knew that she was completely wrapped in Logan. Every part of her could feel where every part of him touched connecting them. His arms holding her closely, securely and so gently. His chest warm against her cheek was her pillow. His legs entwined with hers, his larger feet covering hers because he knows how cold they get. He had nuzzled his face into the top of her head somehow, her hair half covering his face and his breath tickling her as it came out deep and even in his sleep.

For the longest while she just laid there, still and warm. Listening to Logan breath. She thought of waking him, but he sounded and looked so peaceful that she couldn't. He had likely been sleeping less and passing out more these last few days and likely needed a good night's sleep as much as she had.

Only, now that she had gotten some sleep, she couldn't get anymore right now. She was giddy and excited and she knew that it was so silly, but she couldn't help herself. In a decidedly Un-Veronica Mars move, she was going to allow herself to be happy and be in love with the only man she knew she made any sense with. The only man she was willing to fight it out with from time to time as long as they were fighting for something. Fighting for Them.

She had always known that Logan was willing to take up that fight. It was her who was holding back. So, in another decidedly Un-Veronica Mars move, she was no longer going to hold back. She would honestly commit to trusting Logan. Trusting that he loves her and would never intentionally harm her (physically or otherwise) again. Yes the past was a different story, but their _lives_ were a different story back then. Time had moved the past into the present and changed everything as it went.

Logan had made up for the slights of the past he had spearheaded or just simply stood by and let happen so many times over now that Veronica would never again hold those days, that past against him. From simple gestures that he thought she missed, to the grand sweeping life saving (again and again) ones.

Veronica had a lot of time to think about these things as she slowly, inch by inch, worked her way out of Logan's embrace. Piece by piece she reclaimed her limbs. She would have stayed longer, but she couldn't avoid Mother Nature's call much longer and really didn't want to give Logan any material for lowbrow 'marked territory' jokes.

Once she had successfully gotten herself untangled (proud that she hadn't woken him in the process - though there was a moment when he groaned a sleepy and weak protest) Veronica slipped from the bed and looked back at the sleeping figure. His boyish features scruffy from not shaving and his hair a mess from falling asleep while still wet, she couldn't help but smile.

Veronica stretched and made her way to the bathroom. She conducted her business, then stood washing her hands considering her options on what to do to past the time. She briefly wondered what happened to Dick after she locked him out of the suite. She chuckled to herself as the image of Dick sleeping on the floor in the hallway outside the door flashed through her mind.

Realizing that she was starring at the shower's reflection in the mirror, Veronica made the decision to have a long hot shower to wash away the last week. She reached in and started the water to let it heat up.

Veronica walked back on to the bed (Logan still peacefully asleep) and took a moment to make her side looked used by messing the sheets more to show that she had been there. The last thing she wanted was for Logan to wake without her there and think that she had left or that none of it was real.

She then pulled off the tank top she wore and left it in sight on the floor. She shed the rest of her clothes as she crossed the room. She figured that this would be a good sign she was still there. Where would she go without her clothes?

She also left the bathroom door open, so he would hear the water. Of course, aside from her wanting to make sure Logan knew she was there, she had another hope in mind when she left the 'bread crumb' trail and the door open - A hope that involved Logan waking and seeing it all as an invitation to come find her.

---

Thick steam poured through the slightly open door of the bathroom. Logan walked in, taking a deep breath and enjoying the heat on his skin. All the mirrors had fogged up; the frosted glass of the shower itself was even harder to see through than normal. Logan could barely make out the small blurry figure within.

Inwardly, Logan groaned and felt the familiar jolt go through his body at just the idea of Veronica on the other side of the glass naked, standing under the water letting it cascade down the length of her body.

The sound of the shower door opening caught Veronica's attention, but didn't startle her. She smiled as she turned to face him. She had begun to think that he was going to sleep through her entire shower and was a little disappointed. Seeing him standing there; dark eyes sweeping over her body, his own nakedness allowing Veronica to see his excitement - washed away any budding disappointment and replaced it with desperate desire.

Logan was momentarily awed as his idea became reality … and was so much better. Naked - Check. Water cascading - Check. But what got him most, was the smile Veronica wore as she looked at him - it tugged at the corners of her delicious mouth. He didn't remember making the decision, but suddenly his lips were on hers. She didn't pull back, she kissed him - parting her lips and tilting her head up to allow him better access.

Veronica grabbed his shoulders and pulled him closer. His hands ran down her bare back, over her behind. He lifted her easily, pinning her between himself and the wall. Their skin wet and slick, her breasts slippery on his chest. She wrapped her legs around his waist, locking her ankles firmly together just above his ass.

Veronica broke the kiss with a moan, she could feel the head of his erect penis bumping against her clit. She gasped as Logan thrust his hips slightly, bumping a little harder. His mouth had worked its way down her neck, he nibbled along her collarbone.

He gave another small thrust of his hips and Veronica cried his name out. That seemed to be the magic word, because his hands and lips were suddenly everywhere. Sucking, squeezing her hard nipples, licking a path up her neck, devouring her mouth.

Veronica couldn't take it anymore. She used Logan's shoulder to steady herself and before he realized what she was doing, she thrust her hips down and took his length in her with one quick motion.

Logan sucked in a deep breath and let it out with a low hiss. Her sudden warmth almost making him cum right then.

Veronica seemed to understand this and waited a moment before she started moving slowly, pulling herself up his body - only the head of his cock in her.

She let out a moany gasp as she slid herself back down. She started a slow rhythm, taking in the feeling of him. She clutched tightly onto his shoulders, her short nails biting into his skin.

Logan silently thanked whoever was responsible for the invention of non-slip shower tiles as he shifted his feet for better leverage.

A groan escaped his lips as Veronica continued to buck against him.

He also silently thanked whatever Gods were listening that he once again was holding Veronica in his arms.

Veronica moaned loudly and quickened her pace. He let the exquisite pleasure of her movements shoot through him and couldn't stop the guttural cry that escaped his lips as he fought the buckling of his knees. Words fell from his lips in between pants and kisses about love and forever, her name like it was a prayer for salvation.

Veronica tightened all around him and he felt it as she came hard, clinging to him for balance and screaming out his name. He held her to him as she caught her breath, he could feel her heart hammering against her chest. Amazed that he had held off on his own release, Logan moved them from the shower on shaky legs - not breaking their intimate contact - and sat Veronica down on the counter.

Veronica leaned back, head resting on the mirror behind, her hair creating little swirly designs in the foggy surface. She looked down between them, letting her eyes slowly drift up the length of Logan's body to meet his heated glaze. Never was sex like this with anyone else. Not that Veronica had a lot to compare it to, but the times she did were nothing when held in comparison to even just the simplest of acts with Logan. Everything was intense and passionate. Endless kissing and whispered declarations. Never did she feel more loved by another person, more cherished. Never had she felt such emotions towards someone else as she did when with Logan.

Logan started slowly moving again, in and out of her finding his own rhythm. His hands found their way to each palm a breast, gently squeezing with every thrust in and then pinching her nipple. He smiled as he drew out a long moan and watched as Veronica bite her lip to keep from being too loud.

Quickening the pace, Logan bent down over Veronica to replace one of his hands with his mouth. He used his tongue to draw her hard nipple into his mouth, then bit down gently. He was rewarded with another moan and her fingers in his hair urging him on.

He paid the same attention to the other nipple and then moved up to claim Veronica's lips in a kiss. She surprised him by immediately taking control of the kiss and using her tongue to mimic his movements below. Logan took that as a challenge and stepped up, thrusting harder. Veronica's head fell back against the mirror with a dull thud. Her mouth dropped open and hung slack, a silent scream on her lips as she came again.

This time Logan didn't hold back and a few sloppy thrusts later, all his muscles tensed and he gave into his climax as Veronica held on, kissing the side of his face telling him that she loved him.

Sliding down to the floor, Logan pulled Veronica with him. They settled on the fluffy bath mat and Logan was able to reach a few of the large towels to cover themselves with. The shower was still running, the steam filling the room floating above them like humid little clouds. They both struggled to catch their breath.

"Wow!" Veronica finally managed to get out.

Logan smiled kissing the top of her head, "You can say that again!" he panted.

"Wow!" Veronica laughed out, her voice echoing off the walls.

She snuggled in closer to him, unable to move and feeling sleepy again.

Neither cared that the water continued to run in the shower as they drifted off.


End file.
